RenaissanceTale
by OdoculusXIV
Summary: My original AU. Chara has killed all the main playable characters, but will soon learn there's more than she acknowledged.. Rated T for possible language and violence. I will continue this story as well as Cyborgtale at the same time, as I'm planning to combine them.
1. Chapter 1

**RenaissanceTale**

 **An Undertale AU I made roughly around the time I made Cyborgtale 2. Set after Chara kills every monster in the game...**

A creature in a dark room was staring contently into his TV, leaning foward in his couch. The room he resided in was small, as well as his resources. He wore a black lab coat, a gloomy yellow turtleneck sweater, and black pants.

"Damnit..." He said as he watched another timeline destroyed by Chara.

He changed the channel to his current timeline.

"Wait... NO... NO...THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" He yelled as he watched in horror.

He knew that was the final timeline. That one had to survive; several different ones counted on it. It had most of the resources, and was secretly the strongest.

"There has got to be another way..."

He thought of calling Alphys, but he already knew what she had done; she jumped off the bridge in the garbage dump, attempting suicide for the 2nd time. She literally had no reason to live, or at least she thought.

But the ex-royal Scientist has dealt with scenerio many of times, trying to interfere, and even saving her, although too late.

"I'm not going to allow this to end. Not now." The Scientist said to himself.

And with that, he leaped off his couch, walked to a corner of the room, opened a hidden door and got five liquid determination serums, each nine percent the power of a human soul. "Here goes... Everything..." He mumbled as he gulped down all five, one after the other.

"Huh.. Not what I thought-AHHHH! AAAAAAAOISDURRRRRRRRRASSSSSSSSSEDDDDEETTERRRMINNNEEDD" The twisted words ending in a scream as he sought through the excrutiating pain. The huge amounts of power rushing through his body, ignoring the time Gaster spent to become stable, although only for that room.

 **Meanwhile...**

Chara stood on the balcony of Sans's house, playing with her knife.

 **Let... Me,, GO!** The voice of Frisk entered Chara's mind.

 **"Seriously? Not a** _ **damn**_ **chance!"** She said as Frisk soon went unconscious.

"Now, where are the others.."

"You do realize she's coming." Grillby said to his best friend, who left a trail of blood.

"I.. don't really care." He said, and gulping down his tenth ketchup bottle, he passed out.

Grillby immediately began to mentally panic, knowing exactly who was about to come through that door.

"Aster, emergancy. The human is coming, Sans is out drunk, and I'm completely at a loss at what to do."

"I'll be there now." The phone replied.

Chara walked up, seconds away from Grillby's. Equiped with her demonic smile, her real knife shining into a light, the blood as remainders to the unlucky that their lives would end in a matter of moments.

She threw open the door, but to her suprise, no one was there, except dust the seat Sans would normally be sitting in

 **Meanwhile...**

"Go. NOW." W.D. Gaster ordered the elemental to go into a magically formed door.

Grillby was pushed in.

W.D. Gaster looked around, then dissappeared behind the door, which quickly turned to snow.

"We made it. Thanks for that call." Gaster said.

"So what do we do now?"

"You need to stay here, I recommend taking a nap to pass the time. I'll get the others." The scientist said as he gently put Sans into a bed.

And with that, he dissappeared behind a door.

He ran through Snowdin, and into Waterfall. Going down a certain route, he met light.

Their was a village of strange creatures. Gaster had studied many timelines of time just to speak fluently in their language.

 _Humiliating._ He thought.

"HOI! Am Wd GaSta! AnS i HeA To SaVe mi FrIens!" W.D. Gaster said in a Temmie voice.

Suddenly, all temmies began to look at him. The leader of them, Bob, appeared from his hiding spot.

"welcome wd gaster. what do you want from us." Bob said in a regular english that he knew better than the other temmies.

"I'm here to rescue all of your village from an evil creature."

"ah... ill signal for an evacuation. you will bring us to this- new destination?"

"Correct." Gaster replied.

"HOIIII FRIEN. TEMMIES MAS EVACOOATE NOAOWW!" Bob screamed at the top of his lungs.

 **I guess that's it for chapter 1! Thanks so much for so many views on Cyborgtale 2, really means a lot. Anyway, now with my Windows XP as being my last resort, I'm (by extension) back online! BTW, once I get a good mental idea on this, I will work on Ash's Reality and if you want, some requests. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **So, like my cliffhanger I did there? Anyways, thanks for tuning in. It's been a day since last chapter, so the pressure is on xD. Also, since I'm forced to use WordPad, it doesn't have any spellcheck, so I have to use the best vocab I can.**

In no less than five seconds, all temmies were surrounding its royal leader.

Gaster made his door-shortcut appear, each temmie running through it. Once on Gasters lab, The seemed to run into a separate enviroment; something Gaster made for them to distract them from the lab, exept Bob, because Gaster knew well of his potential.

"You need to stay here, Either work on something or go to bed. I'll get the others."

"thank you dr gaster we really r greatful four dis." Bob replied.

 **MTT Resort...**

The place had gone empty since Mettaton's body was destroyed. However, it still had one occupant...

There was a cat clouched on the table of his little resturant which was behind two doors. His eyes were red, and he secretly kept a stash of cigarettes nearby, and already had a cigar in his mouth.

He seemed as if he could've died of boredom, since he wasn't allowed to go anywhere else. When Frisk use to visit, he would react with these strange, over-emotional expressions of happiness, anxiety, and insanity, but not actually harming Frisk.

Then one time he met this demonic flower, who gave him some money then took his money's worth.

Anyway, Chara was on her way there, mainly to threaten him but also stock up on some supplies, as she realized there was survivors powerful enough to keep her from the Genocide Ending she desperately needed.

"Sorry little wierdo. I can't go to hell. I'm already outta vaction days." He said without fear as Chara purposely twirled her knife close to him.

Since Chara had a lot of money from past resets, she bought all the best items until they were sold out.

"Don't come back, little weirdo." He said as Chara exited the place.

"Boss, I'm here. Chara didn't kill me. I need you to pick me up before she comes back." Burgerpants said to the walkie-talkie on his shirt colar.

"I'll be right there." The voice responded back with minor radio static.

Burgerpants grabbed a couple Legendary Hereos and stuffed it in his inventory, and grabbed his box of cigarettes and quickly put them in his pocket.

A Door appeared behind him, Gaster motioning for him to go in it. After he did, he was confronted by Gaster's lab, a darkly lit place filled of stainless steel tables, advanced scientist-like tools with tubes transporting a strange liquid, shelves of potions. There was also cages and a row of bunk-beds with some occupants.

The Cat, finally finding something interesting, just stared into the lab, almost becoming entranced from it.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?" Burgerpants finally said.

"What your options leave you to do." Gaster replied, a hint of mystery patched his voice, something everyone knowing Gaster personally had been well-accustomed to.

"So, what's my options?" Burgerpants said while talking over his cigar.

"Go on that computer, or go to bed. I cannot afford to have any of you harmed." The royal scientist replied calmly.

The cat easily chose the computer. It was the first device he had used since his job.


End file.
